


More Often

by Kaishiru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, NSFW Yurio Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Romance, Teasing, Top Otabek Altin, Topping from the Bottom, versatile lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: The first thing they did when Yuri first landed in Almaty was they headed back to Otabek’s house and locked themselves in his room before joining their bodies in the long awaited dance they wanted for so long.For NSFW Yurio Week Day 7:Free Day!





	More Often

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in the works for a while and since day 7 of NSFW Yurio week is a free day, I thought I can finish it up and post this. :D Ahhh sorry for any mistakes writing this, but I wanted to try writing Yuri topping from being bottomed at least once... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. ♥
> 
> Yuri is 18 and Otabek is about to turn 21 in here~

They were cuddling on the bed casually while listening to the playlist Otabek has for his next gig at the club. Yuri, being old enough to enter a club without being thrown out, decided he was definitely going to be there. He was excited to see Otabek DJ tonight. However Yuri was still not allowed to drink, but that's okay. Like the first time Yuri has seen his boyfriend DJ, he knew Otabek would do an amazing job giving the crowd what they want and raising the bar high each time. The energy was always good and Otabek knew how to bring that to the scene when he does his thing. Yuri loved that about the Kazakh skater.

The songs currently playing on Otabek’s laptop were pretty tame, most were of a few recommendations from Yuri and Otabek’s usual EDM remixes of popular songs of the current year or the year before. It was definitely a good playlist designed to pump up the party until it needs to be calmed down. Otabek definitely outdid himself and Yuri was impressed. The rest of the playlist had decently transitioned to slower songs which should also help the partygoers calm down and probably slow dance with their partner if they had one. This was his boyfriend's best mix to date and he was usually horrified with how eclectic Otabek’s music tastes were. Yuri told Otabek this the first time he needed an input from the blond and he found it so amusing then they kissed each other lovingly. They had varying music tastes and their personalities are so different, yet for Yuri, Otabek balances him out wonderfully.

They weren’t sure who started the kiss, though neither men were not complaining at all. The kiss started out innocently and would have ended with sweet words of love from Otabek. Then Yuri responds with how his boyfriend could say stuff like that so easily before returning the same words Otabek had whispered to him. He really did feel like he was someone and it almost made him want to cry. He felt like some sap because of those feelings. Good thing Otabek accepted this part of him as well.

After a minute of kissing, the innocent pecks on the lips turned into their lips molding against one another. Otabek had his hands on Yuri’s waist and didn't dare do anything more than the that, but Yuri was more bold. He slid his hands underneath Otabek’s shirt slowly, wanting to feel those taut muscles beneath. He smiled when the older teen’s abdominal muscles rippled and shuddered under his touch. It still amazed Yuri he could have an affect on another person like this. That he had an affect on Otabek like this. He had wanted to touch his boyfriend's abs again for so long, wanting to appreciate them. With their practice schedules and sponsors keeping them busy for the last several months, they barely had any time together save for a few moments they stole for a quick fuck when they met up during competitions. It took the edge off, but they were still wound up and it only worsened after they parted ways before Worlds 2016. No amount of phone and Skype sex they did was enough for either of them even if it was fun and intimate.

The first thing they did when Yuri first landed in Almaty was they headed back to Otabek’s house and locked themselves in his room before joining their bodies in the long awaited dance they wanted for so long. It only reaffirmed how strongly they craved physical intimacy as they craved emotional intimacy. It was in full tilt as they became one in various positions for the past couple of hours. Yuri wasn't shy about his voice being heard when Otabek took him fast and hard even after Otabek’s family had came home. They haven't left his room until after dinner. Their need for each other was strong and needed to be sated then and as often as possible.

Today was supposed to be a pretty chill day, having already been sated completely from a slow and hard love making session last night before bed. Yuri was already so close to Otabek with the excuse he wanted to keep warm when really, he just wants to feel closer to Otabek physically. And Otabek was the same way. It was why he didn't complain when Yuri’s hands began to roam his body while they kissed. They only pulled apart to take off their shirts then Yuri allowed Otabek to roll him onto his back, their lips meeting again for a more passionate kiss. Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek after he situated himself between his legs and ran his hands down the wonderful contour of his back. His hands finally gripped the plump and firm ass firmly, causing Otabek to grind his hips against his own. They groaned at the feeling. The friction was so wonderful and sent small bursts of pleasure through them.

“You feel so good against me, Yura,” Otabek said, a content sigh fell from his lips as his boyfriend shifted his hips up again. His hips moved against Yuri’s slowly, resulting in a soft moan. It was better than any playlist he could make.

“You do too. And you would feel even better without any clothes on,” Yuri replied, wanting Otabek to hurry the hell up. Some of his thoughts dissipated when Otabek’s lips latched onto a spot a few centimeters below his ear. His eyes closed as a result and he felt his dick twitch in the confines of his pants. He was already so hard from how his boyfriend was touching him and it was becoming uncomfortable as it strained against the material of his pants. They needed to come off so they can feel each other without the barrier of clothes. The same barrier that Yuri was all too eager to rid his and Otabek’s bodies of. 

They had unwillingly pulled away from each other to remove their clothes and Otabek found himself being pulled down to the bed, on top of Yuri. Their lips melted together as they kissed again, soft groans came from both men when Otabek slowly rolled his hips against Yuri’s, their cocks rubbed against each other in a delicious way. It was so good and it really felt like this wasn't a fabrication of his imagination. Yuri was here, naked and waiting to join as one with him in their own private dance. Otabek missed this. They both did. It was why he intended to make this real good for his boyfriend. Also, it had been a while since they were together so intimately even if the few times they managed to steal away from the people constantly surrounding them, happened to be in the locker rooms. Fucking on a bench…or the hard floor wasn't exactly ideal…

Unfortunately, Otabek had to pull away so he could retrieve the lube and condom from the night table. He opened the lube then poured some onto his fingers and brought them down to Yuri’s entrance. In the next moment, he slowly slid a single digit inside. Of course he was already impatient and he felt guilty for not asking Yuri if he wanted to top this time. Though, it seemed like Yuri wasn't complaining. It had been a while. At least Otabek was going to take his time preparing Yuri. He used his free hand to play with his boyfriend’s nipples until they became hardened nubs and he enjoyed how Yuri squirmed under his touch. He reveled in the younger man arching his back when his mouth enclosed around one of the nipples and firmly pinched the other one while lightly tugging at them at the same time. At this time, he was able to add a second finger, the next digit sliding in with the first one with little resistance. Their intimate session from last night made Yuri's entrance more pliant, but was was still sensitive.

“Yura, does it hurt?” Otabek murmured in question against his heated skin. He placed kisses on his stomach and chest in apology just in case then glanced up at his boyfriend who shook his head.

“No. What you're doing feels great,” he answered then grinned at him deviously. “But if you don't hurry, I will push you onto your back and fuck myself on your dick, Beka.”

“And what's stopping you from doing that now?” Otabek wanted to give Yuri a slight push when he added a third finger and teasingly rubbed them against his prostate.

“Fuck…” Yuri moaned, his hips moved to drive those fingers deeper in him just to rub that spot inside again but Otabek pulled back. When the fingers left from him, Yuri lost it. He acted on his promise and pushed Otabek onto his back then straddled his hips. He grabbed Otabek’s dick and positioned it at his stretched entrance, the head almost pushing past the ring of muscle when Otabek spoke up.

“Yura, condom.” he reminded the blond as he moaned in half surprise and half pleasure when Yuri ignored his slight protest then sank down onto his length completely. It felt so good without the barrier of the condom, he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty about it too much.

“It’s fine, just this once… I want to feel you,” Yuri shuddered as he started moving his hips and caused Otabek’s dick to brush against his sensitive walls. He probably won't last long, but he wanted to try something with his boyfriend first. “Grab my ass, but don't guide me. I want to enjoy this before you can fuck me.”

The declaration had Otabek groan lowly, Yuri could have sworn he had growled for a moment. Yuri knew how Otabek loved touching him often during sex and seeing the older man’s hands twitch at his sides was so satisfying. This was going to be fun. He felt Otabek’s hands slide along his ass and rested there. Though there was subtle twitching as if Otabek wanted to do more than just firmly hold onto Yuri’s ass while his dick was sliding in and out of Yuri in a slow, tortuous way. This made Yuri feel more in control than when he tops. It was different and it turned on Yuri a lot. He figured Otabek liked it despite sounding so frustrated because he felt his hot cock pulsing inside, desperate for more friction. Yuri was the same way when his inner muscles shuddered around the thick girth filling him to the hilt. He just wished to savor this feeling of his favorite person under him, around him, inside him for now. Before he has to go back to Russia and his life as an athlete away from Otabek.

_ ‘We hardly get to do this and I miss feeling him inside. It's much better experiencing in person.’ _ Yuri threw his head back and moaned, his long hair cascading down his upper back as he braces himself on Otabek’s thighs. He began riding him a little faster while moving his hips in a circular motion. It was good having this form of dominance over Otabek and he could tell the Kazakh wanted to hold onto him and fuck him until he feels him for the next couple of weeks.

“God, Yura…” Yuri heard Otabek moan and felt his hands squeeze his ass hard enough to leave bruises. Yuri reveled in the feeling.

“Your dick feels so amazing…” Yuri moaned as he slowly rolled his hips. He leaned in close to his face and whispered, “Beka, fuck me and don't hold back.”

Yuri moaned loudly, various swears in Russian left his lips as he finally got what he wanted when Otabek began thrusting inside him hard. The cock inside him hit his most sensitive spots without fail, his body shook and his toes curled as scorching heat pooled in his belly. Well, he actually felt hot everywhere which meant his orgasm was going to fall over him like gentle ocean waves. His hips pushed down onto Otabek’s at the same time he had thrust up inside, their skin slapping harshly against each other. Yuri was glad Otabek wasn't guiding him because his other intention for “dominating” Otabek was to make him feel good as well. It was visible in his face, his dark brown eyes, and his abdominal muscles with how they tightened considerably. Their breathing was heavy between them and they exchanged only shallow kisses and ran fingers through each other’s hair. Yuri was starting to feel like he was going to cum at any minute when Otabek continuously hit his sweet spot dead on. He could tell Otabek was close too and when he spoke.

“Yura, should I pull out?” He whispered hurriedly, unsure if Yuri wanted him to cum inside. It wasn't talked about recently.

“Huh?” Yuri barely registered the question through his hazy mind.

“Yura. Condom, yes or no?”

“No. Do it i-inside…” pleaded the blond, squeezing around Otabek’s cock inside him as if to keep him there until he orgasms. He didn't want the feeling to cut off suddenly so a condom would be put on. He was so close.

Yuri was done when Otabek touched his neglected cock and was unable to hold back his orgasm. He toppled over the edge with a final moan and Otabek’s name as he came, squeezing around the thick cock inside him. He moans softly along with Otabek as he felt his warm cum fill his insides. It wasn't a bad feeling, but now Yuri would have to shower to clean it out. A little annoying but well worth it. Right now, Yuri felt lazy and just wanted to be wrapped up in Otabek’s presence for a little while longer even after he had pulled out then cuddled closely.

“I don't know where that came from, but I'm not complaining about it at all,” Otabek stated then kissed Yuri’s forehead.

“It was sort of to savor the feeling of you while making you suffer by not touching me,” Yuri chuckled when he heard a slightly annoyed sound from his boyfriend.

“You are such a sadist.” He murmured, but kissed Yuri lovingly. “But I still love you.”

“I know.” Yuri returned the kisses and smiled against Otabek’s lips, feeling content. “I love you too.”

Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest as he felt him reach for his phone. “Well, we should probably shower and get ready if we want to be at the club on time. I still have a gig tonight, you know.”

“Yeah, and I'm going to watch you. When do we have to go?”

“45 minutes.”

That sort of leaves them with enough time to have a little more fun. They can start by saving a bit of water by showering together. Yuri got out of bed carefully on unsteady feet. He felt so thoroughly fucked that he could barely stand but he had managed as he walked over to his bag, naked and made sure his boyfriend had a good view of him and the cum already dripping out of his hole.

“Yura, don't tempt me,” Otabek warned him as he got out of bed and went to the closet to fish for a couple of towels and something to wear for tonight. After getting his outfit, he set it carefully on the bed and felt slim arms wrap around his bare waist.

“I was thinking…we can save water by showering together,” Yuri suggested as Otabek glanced at him from over his shoulder.

“You just want to fuck me in the shower, don't you.”

“You know me so well. I’ll make it really good for you, Beka.” He promised and kissed Otabek’s neck. He couldn't wait to make marks on them so everyone will know not to touch him.

Yuri felt Otabek shiver against him which told him his boyfriend definitely wanted it too. They left the room with their bathroom items and towels, rushing to the bathroom down the hall before anyone sees them naked. Otabek’s family had came home at some point during their heated love making session. Hopefully they didn't hear them.

“Well then, make sure to let everyone know I'm taken by you, Yura.” Yuri grinned at this. 

“Of course.”


End file.
